


Need a Ride?

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Consensual, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Feathers & Featherplay, Fisting, Hitchhiking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Top Steve Rogers, Truckers, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 大概情况就是，卡车司机Steve捎上了搭便车的Bucky，然后哇，奇迹发生啦。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Need a Ride?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Need a Ride?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229007) by [spoffyumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi). 



Bucky沿着沙漠公路向前走去，满脸没精打采，对搭上便车已经不抱希望了。这条路本就少人经过，有那么寥寥几辆也载着前往大峡谷的家庭。他们谁也不愿意多载一个风尘仆仆的家伙，尤其是这家伙头发乱的像鸡窝，衣服还破破烂烂的。

然而，听见背后有辆卡车隆隆开来时，他转过身，伸出了拇指。

黄色的大型莱德卡车在离他几步远的位置停下，他小跑过去，伸长脖子瞅向缓缓摇下的车窗。一顶司机常戴的那种蓝色帽子首先映入眼帘，然后车门打开，Bucky见过最性感的卡车司机露出脸来。

当然啦，他还穿着标配的格子衬衫、旧牛仔裤，脸上有没剃干净的胡茬，但看看那下巴轮廓，简直好像电影明星，肱二头肌紧绷绷的，都快把薄薄的布料撑破了。“需要捎你一程吗？”那个司机问。

“需要需要。”Bucky答应着，爬上车，把背包挂到座位上。

“你去哪儿？”

“能捎多远就捎多远。”他这么说道，卡车开回高速公路。

“凤凰城？”

“可以。”

他们达到正常速度，卡车司机开了口，“我是Steve。”

“Bucky。”他敲了敲身后的车厢壁。“这儿装的都是些什么啊？白粉？”

Steve忍俊不禁。“不！不是。我，呃，我——这个，呃……”

他开始冥思苦想卡车后头到底是什么，Bucky拼命忍着笑，最后才说，“后面听起来很空啊。”

“对！没错，就是空的。我正打算回去补货。”

“你确定？说不定你在那儿有个不错的小房间专门用来杀人。说不定你是个连环杀手。”

“不！” Steve又笑起来，虽然声音里还带着些心有余悸。“绝对没有，我发誓我不是什么连环杀手。”

Bucky扬起了一条眉毛。“行走在外可别听什么信什么，怪人变态什么的都多着哪。”他眼睛不断瞄着Steve的紧身牛仔裤。“你干这行多久了？”

“有几年了，”Steve回得很快。“就来回跑这几条路，孤独寂寞的很。”

Steve还绘声绘色地描述着一名卡车司机的孤独生活，而电光石火之间，Bucky听出了收音机里放的是什么歌：大概内容就是一个女人勾搭了路过的司机，同他在小旅馆做爱，来为她阳痿的丈夫生个孩子。

“摇滚小妞的粉丝？” Bucky笑着问道，下巴指了指收音机。

Steve脸红了，“开车听这个很配啊。”

他探手想要切歌，但Bucky拍了下他的手。“别，我喜欢，”他说，然后跟着歌手一起哼唱，“All I wanna do is make loooove to you……”

Steve还是把歌切了。他脸上的红色一路蔓延到衬衫领子下头。

下一首歌回响在车厢里，Bucky用尽浑身力气憋住不笑。

Well, I'm running down the road  
tryin' to loosen my load  
I've got seven women on my mind……

车轮又行驶过几英里，气氛渐渐变得宁和，Steve的手指有节拍地轻轻敲打着。Bucky仰着头，望着地平线沉思了一会儿，突然问道：“你家里有女人吗？”

“你见过最好的女人。”Steve说。

“真——的吗？”Bucky拖长了音。“长什么样啊？”

“呃，你知道……金色的头发，长长的。长长的金色头发。漂亮的大眼睛。巨乳。”

Bucky以拳抵口，想努力把爆笑怼回去。“真的？” 他差点没呛着。

“真的，怎么？不相信我真有这么漂亮的姑娘？”

而这时Bucky已经平复下来。“哦，我相信你肯定可以，”他一本正经地说，“你这种帅哥想得到谁就是一个眼神的事儿。”

“那现在呢？”Steve斜眼瞥他。

“你这种帅哥嘛……”Bucky的调子拉的很长，眼睛肆无忌惮地扫过Steve雕塑般的身体，然后飞快地舔了舔嘴唇，心想口红是不是涂得太厚了。他转过头去看窗外美妙的日落，嘴里哼着《Turn the Page》(On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha)和《Ventura Highway》(Alligator lizards in the air, in the aaaaairrrr)。

又开了将近一小时，Steve开口，“我在这里过夜。”他摘下帽子，脑袋朝地平线上的汽车旅馆点了点，霓虹广告牌清晰可见。

Bucky戴着眼罩的脑袋转过来瞧他。

“你，啊，要我送你回家吗，或者需要找个地方住吗？我不介意有人陪。”Steve的口气那么轻描淡写，好像他们要建个枕头城堡什么的。

“好啊。”Bucky庄重地表示同意。

卡车轰鸣着驶进停车场，空荡荡的车厢在道路上颠簸。Steve走向前台，告诉Bucky：“你最好先呆在这儿，要是他们听见什么动静，就要收我们双份儿钱了，听到没？”

Bucky耸了耸肩，“我抽根烟。”

Steve皱了皱眉，但还是转身走开了。Bucky一走到他听不见的地方，就拉长了音：“伙——伴。”然后自顾自笑了起来。他们在亚利桑那，又不是德克萨斯那个信基督的鬼地方。

Steve手里拎着串钥匙走回来，他差点没点着那该死的烟。该死的，他好像移动的荷尔蒙。那屈起的腿，紧身牛仔裤跟惹眼的大皮带扣。Bucky咳了一声，猛地吸了一大口烟。

“怎么样？”他问道，吐了个烟圈。

“房间内禁止吸烟。”

“行，行。” Bucky把烟一扔，拿靴跟碾灭了。“别大惊小怪的。”

Steve没回话，伸手过去拎起他的包。“呆着别动，我叫你再出来。”他朝着标有数字12的门走去，眼睛始终盯着前台。他打开门，转向Bucky，示意他进去。

Bucky为这种小聪明笑了笑，虽然已经有些疲倦，但还是小跑着冲了进去。

“这地方好啊，”Bucky开始评头论足起来，冲过时的棕地毯跟橄榄绿墙纸做鬼脸。他的眼睛落在床罩上——一种可怕的脏橘色。“看起来好像七十年代的老家伙集体吐在这儿了。”

“不过看上去挺干净的。”Steve把包放在浴室旁边的地板上，开了灯。电流的滋滋声立刻响了起来——很明显，为了搭配，所有瓷砖都是深棕色，但是，没错，它确实很干净——Steve马上又把它关了。“也没什么味儿。”

“我猜你在路上见识过不少糟烂地方。”Bucky坐在床上，托腮盯着电视，也不知道这玩意儿还能不能使。

“那是自然，比这更糟糕的地方多了去了。”

“你是便衣条子吗？”Bucky突兀地发问。

“不是，你问这个干什么？”

“瞧，你有辆空卡车，载了个搭便车的人，看上去不像我见过的任何一类卡车司机，所以我问了，就这样。”Bucky说。

Steve只是大摇其头。“没，我就只是个卡车司机。”他又重复一遍。

“真不是条子？”

“不是！”Steve举起双手。

“好极了，”Bucky轻飘飘地说。他站起身，微微弯了点腰，目光偏过去不看他。“在告诉你我的‘陪伴’不是免费的之前，我总得先确认一下。”

Steve张大了嘴，“什——什么？”

“听着，一个人在路上多寂寞啊。我可以帮你甩脱它们，但当然不是无偿的。”

“怎么，载你一程还不够吗？这难道不算数？我还打算问你订不订披萨。看，我还请你吃饭呢。”男人明显有点紧张起来了，不过他还是露出了迷人的微笑。

“嗯，当然，要是你想一边吃一边看电影的话，但是——”Bucky敲了敲电视，发出空洞的重击声。“我不确定这玩意还能不能用。”

Steve蹙起眉，Bucky忍不住打量着这幅完美的身体。看着我，它在说，你不想跟我做爱吗？

Bucky想的要命，可他得玩好这个小游戏。瞧着吧，他绝对比Steve在行多了。他拧了拧臀，咬住嘴唇，等待着。

“好吧，你是个男妓。”Steve掏出裤兜里的钱包，抽出一张面额二十的钞票扔在床上。“这些值多少？”

Bucky微微挑眉。“一个绝赞的口活儿，但不许碰我，也别想我咽下去。”

他知道即使这么几句话也能让Steve兴奋起来。卡车司机又抽出二十美元，扔在第一张旁边。“现在呢？”

“这个？咽下去没问题。”

“还是不能碰？”Steve听来简直有些生气。

Bucky狡猾地笑着摇了摇头。

“你就是个搭便车的，”Steve抱怨道，“我他妈也没叫应召服务啊。”他又抽出两张二十美元，丢下一张，眼睛闪亮亮地看着Bucky。

“你可以把我的咽下去？”

“然后我就他妈的能碰你了，嗯？没错吧？”剩下那张也被扔下来。他站的很近，Bucky能看出那皮带扣底下没有任何赘肉。如磐石般坚硬的腹肌。“80美元，都在这儿了。能买你什么？”

Bucky勾起唇角，一肘支在电视机上。“你有两个不同的选项。”

“洗耳恭听。”Steve舔了舔唇。

“好吧，选择一。只口交，这张嘴想怎么用就怎么用。我可以咽下去，还可以给你做前列腺按摩。”Bucky看着那根粗壮的阴茎一点点变硬，在牛仔裤顶出分明的轮廓。他把自己支起来，姿态散漫地向他走去。

“选择二。舔你的屁眼。用手指也可以，那些小玩具也都行。”他脑袋朝Steve的黑色背包点了点。“一小时以内你还没到，我就给你撸。”

Steve还没来得及问，Bucky就继续说：“选择三。”他又靠近了，脚步刻意放缓。“你来舔我。”

“那你该付我钱，”Steve咽了下口水，目光舔舐过他浑身每一处。“还有其他选项吗？”

“100，三个都包了。”Bucky得意洋洋地眨眼睛。

Steve又舔了舔唇，翻看了下钱包里头。他抽出几张钞票，在床上堆成一小堆。整整三百美元，Bucky有些笑不出来了。“现在够了吗？我能对你为所欲为了吗？”他的嗓子压低， “整个晚上？”

Bucky的目光好像黏在了钱上。他舔舔唇，强迫自己出声。“SM不行，我不做那种。”然后他抬眼看着Steve。

“所以手铐不行？”

“嗯，除非铐你自己。”

“但其他的呢？除了这些，我什么都可以对你做？”

他的肌肉兴奋地战栗：“只要你想。”

Steve捡起那些钱，拿它们拍了拍Bucky的脸，然后放到电视机上。他拉开包的拉链。“眼罩呢？肛塞？适度打屁股？”

Bucky觉得喉头发干。“嗯，那些都可以。”他坐在床上，两腿分开，阴茎已经硬了。“你想干什么都行。”他想要Steve先吻他。请让他先吻我吧。操，那两片嘴唇。

“我只是先摸清底线再说。”Steve又掏出了什么吱嘎作响的东西。“串珠？”

“好，可以，没问题。”

接下来他拿出一个跟手腕差不多粗的假阳具。“这太大了吧？”还没等Bucky回答他就按下开关，它开始嗡鸣着震动。

Bucky咽下一口口水，“没事。”

“乳夹？口球？”

这时他摇了摇头，“不行。”

Steve耸耸肩。“我猜也就这样了。”他站起来，朝他转过身。

Bucky等着。请快点来吻我吧。

Steve走过来的时候他真以为他要亲下来了呢。他甚至俯身凑近Bucky的脸，却掏出手机放到床头柜上。“我有个绝妙的歌单。”

他离Steve的脖颈那么近，一抬头就可以亲吻到它，但Bucky忍住了，等待着。他是个男妓，得按照客人的吩咐去做。所以他什么也没说，而是转去思考Steve到底能拿出一份怎样的歌单来。卡车司机那份已经相当不错了，但他在床上是更喜欢摇滚，还是民谣呢？

他连上了手机，小房间里开始响起沉重的低音节拍，Ginuwine的Pony，Bucky不知道该说什么好。没错，这绝对是最适合卧室的音乐。

他回身把Bucky拽起来。“脱吧，”他说，然后往他原来的位置一坐，踢掉靴子，胳膊枕在脑后。

那脸上自得的笑容让Bucky有点难为情。

“来吧，给我跳支舞嘛。你说过会做任何事的，”Steve的调子好像唱歌。“我想看你跳舞。”

于是Bucky跟着音乐扭起腰。他闭上双眼，点了点头，尽量不让自己看起来像个不合时宜的傻瓜。

倒没有几件衣服可脱：T恤，牛仔裤，皮带，要命的靴子。不脱靴子的话一半衣服都脱不掉，所以他把一只脚架到床上去解鞋带，顺便朝Steve抛了个媚眼——真他妈勾人——把手指含进嘴里吮吸起来，

轮到袜子了，他上半身向后一躺，用脚趾把他们扯下来，充分地展示了它们有多么灵活。脏兮兮的袜子被扔到空中，落在地上。

Steve大笑起来以示赞美，但当Bucky的手伸向T恤边时立马停了下来。他稍稍拎起来一点，又退回去一些，把手伸进去玩弄着乳头，看到Steve咬着嘴唇努力平静，他就好像胜利了一样愉快地笑着。

他转过身，前后耸动着屁股，色情地仿佛在碾磨什么人的下身，又把白色棉T恤往后撩了撩。这音乐选的很妙，起码他的动作看着不算太尴尬，不过再怎么样也比不上真的骑在Steve身上……那牛仔裤的质量可真是不错。他回头半眯着眼瞥向Steve，一把拽掉上衣，扔在Steve脸上，然后爬上床，站到卡车司机身边。

半裸的男人近在咫尺，Steve的嘴角越发上扬，但他立刻捕捉到了Bucky手里摆弄着的皮带扣。他把皮带绕过手掌，随着音乐一点点把它抽掉。

看看他包里的小玩具，这男人肯定对SM感兴趣，于是他把玩着那条皮带，让它绕到脖子上，深深陷进皮肤里。他拿它爱抚了自己几下，也把它扔到地板上。

此刻他开心的很。他尽情展示着自己的身体，享受着在身体上尤其胯间游走的目光。他松了松裤腰，没解纽扣就将裤子向下褪去。没有，丝毫看不出这家伙有穿内裤，你的视线只能不受控制地跟着漂亮的人鱼线向下移。他向前一步，双手贴上墙面，就在Steve脸前挺动胯部，那团硬物简直呼之欲出。

然后他抬头看着Bucky的脸，十分愉悦地朝他笑了。

于是Bucky退后一步，解开裤子上的纽扣，一把拉下拉链，仿佛等不及要把它扯开似的。

好了，现在Steve知道Bucky下面穿着什么了。

Bucky将裤子渐渐褪到臀部，满意地看着Steve脸上一点点亮起喜出望外的笑容，他盯着那条纯黑的皮质丁字裤，舌尖无意识地探出来舔过发干的嘴唇，很快，Bucky身上的衣物就只剩这么一件了。

现在他跪下来，摇摆着屁股朝Steve爬行，直到快贴上他的脸才停下来。卡车司机艰难地挪开目光与他对视。Bucky等待着，暗自窃喜着，屁股又抬了抬。

他得来吻我。

他如他所愿，猛地向前撞上他的唇。Bucky饥渴地把舌头送进去，侵入他的口腔。Steve一手按着他的后脑勺，哪怕他想逃也逃不掉，更别说他根本不想。两条舌头翻卷纠缠着，直到音乐渐停，另一首歌缓缓响起，那只空闲的手开始轻柔地拨弄起他的内裤来。

Bucky吻着Steve，发出惬意的呻吟。

“哪个客人都能让你兴奋成这幅模样吗？” Steve轻轻问道，口中呼出的热气拂着Bucky的脸。“还是只有我？”

那只手掌微微使了点力，Bucky不由得开始喘息。“你是我见过最性感的卡车司机。”

“你喜欢我的屁股，哈。”Steve亲着Bucky脸上的胡茬。“你还没好好瞧过呢。”

“那就给我看。”Bucky恳求道。

Steve松开那只手，躺回床上。“把那边桌子上的润滑剂拿过来。”Bucky依言照办，中途偷偷瞄了眼Steve盯着他屁股的眼神。他把写着“热感”的黄色软管递过去。

“现在趴在地上，屁股对着我。”他简短地发出命令，让他在床尾摆好姿势。Bucky继续照办，又忍不住回头看了看。Steve依旧衣冠整齐。“我要你为我做好准备。”

“你就打算这么瞅着？”

Steve俯身在那翘臀上拍了拍。“我付钱不是让你问问题的。”要不是那脸上的笑意那样明显，他多半会觉着有些受辱。

“好——吧，”Bucky慢吞吞地说，一边努力回头看，一边往左手掌心里挤润滑油。它果然迅速变暖了，他把手探进两腿之间。”呃，你想让我脱了……”

男人的手伸过来拽了下细细的带子，把它拨到一边，几乎就勒在勃起的阴茎上，Bucky不由自主呻吟起来。

“好了，”Steve说，“别说话。”

好的，遵从命令，Bucky垂下头，为自己做起扩张。他极有耐心地开始，先是来回抚摸股缝，让这个区域迅速温热敏感起来，之后才伸进一根手指，缓慢地进进出出，上下开拓着。

Steve坐着，纹丝不动。他只得时不时回头偷着瞥一眼，那男人还好端端戴着帽子，纽扣一丝不苟，而Bucky却只穿着丁字裤跪在这儿，屁股夹着两根手指。他没预料到会这样，说实话让人有些无助……但不知怎么的，这种刺激也让他的身体更为动情了。

正确的那一点需要不断探索。他尽力让手指深入进去，上半身伏的更低以调整角度，然后——操——他找到了，腰身本能地向后耸动起来，用手指操着自己。

“呃……嗯……”每动一次他的淫叫都更大声。

Steve的手拍了下他的屁股示意他停下。“慢点，killer，”他呢喃着，“先别太激动。”

“你想要我慢点？”

Steve没作声，一根手指勾起丁字裤，啪地打在浑圆的屁股上。Bucky的手指还在里头呢，他缓慢旋转着手指，心思全跑到身后温热的吐息上去了。嘴唇一触即分，然后他的屁股被推了一把。“下头洗干净了吗，脏兮兮的小婊子？”

Bucky埋在毯子里冒出来一句。“嗯，前期准备。你要不亲自帮我洗洗干净？”

“我相信你，”Steve低笑着，“现在为我打开吧。”

他的身体不由自主绷紧了，二指尽可能地分开穴口。Steve的胡茬刮到了内部的软肉，那是种甜美的刺痛，他已经开始迫不及待地喘息。

“再分开点。”随着低语声，热气一阵阵扑上来，他依言照办。亲爱的上帝啊，Steve的舌头探进了那个小洞。Bucky呻吟着，脚趾蜷缩着抠进床垫。Steve发出好像吃到什么美味的声音，又舔了舔两根手指，没过一会儿就退了出来，顺手摸了把手感极好的屁股。

“你这儿吞得下拳头吗？”

“没试过，”Bucky应了一声，又专心扩张起来。

“下流的小妓女，碰碰就这么兴奋？唔嗯，你实在得试试看。”床垫移动了下，Bucky抬头去看，是Steve下了床。“继续，”Steve轻轻把他的脑袋按下去，直到他不再尝试抬起来。“这才是我的小荡妇，来帮帮我，把那个紧洞再弄松点。”

Bucky盯着品味糟糕的墙纸，根本看不到Steve在做什么，只听见靴子好像被他蹬掉了，正在解衬衫的扣子。“不公平。”他喘息着念叨。

“怎么不公平了？想看我跳脱衣舞？”他的声音听来竟然有些害羞，“有钱吗？”

“三百零八十美元。”Bucky呻吟着接话。

Steve笑出了声。几件衣服落到地板上，他又挤了些润滑剂出来，始终有只手放在Bucky身上，划过漂亮的背脊、那些结实的肌肉。床垫微微下沉，他爬回床上，润滑剂的响动叫Bucky的手动得更快了。他想把小拇指也伸进去，所有手指都伸进去。

“准备好了吗？”

这几个字自动从他嘴巴里跳出来：“快点给我。”

Steve捞过Bucky的手，往自己双腿之间送，他则急切地要去够那分量不轻的大家伙。紧接着，Steve一手扶住Bucky的腰，手指探入同样急不可耐的穴口。

“呼吸，宝贝。”Steve在他耳边呢喃，手指温柔地动作起来。Bucky闭上眼，强迫自己放松，那就不免得松开握着的东西了，不过Steve看起来也没多在意。他几乎是在哼着小调，“对——没错，就是这样，你能做到的，对吧？大男孩？”手指随着他的声音，一根一根滑了进去，最后大拇指也进到了里面，试探着动了动，引来青年难耐的哀鸣。“放松点，宝贝，你可以的。”然后是指关节。

Bucky翻了下眼皮。他吐出一口气，又深深吸进一口，缓缓地吐了出来。“继续，全部。”他在毯子里闷声说。

入侵者向前推进，腔道紧紧将它包裹住。

像这样被填满、不留一丝空隙的感觉太好了。那只手轻轻挪动着，Bucky倒抽一口气，呻吟起来。但没过多久他就退了出去。

“太他妈爽了。”Steve叹息着，亲了亲他的脊椎。

“是啊。”

Bucky翻了个身，懒洋洋地冲Steve眨眼。他赤裸的胸膛上下起伏，汗水在皮肤上干涸。那对绿眼睛里只有Steve，几近赤身裸体地坐在床边，漫不经心地撸动着自己的老二。他身上唯一的布料是那件衬衫，没系扣，袖子也卷了上去。“感觉不错吧，宝贝？”这男人慢悠悠地讲。

他点点头。

“准备好了就过来吃我的鸡巴。想要吗？一滴不剩都咽下去？”

他又点点头。

“准备好了就来吧，我买了一整晚呢。”

几分钟过去，回荡在房间里的音乐换了一首。Steve探过身去，摸索进他的大腿内侧，隔着皮革握住他。然后他也准备好了，翻过身，摇摇晃晃爬了起来，扶住Steve的腿，把整条阴茎含了下去。

他能靠舌头玩出许多花样，要多下流有多下流，现在全都用上了。他先是尽可能地含到根部，又收紧口腔缓缓吐出来，扣着Steve的屁股使出浑身解数。整整十分钟，两首歌过去，他唇舌并用地取悦着它，手指也探索着后穴那一点。Steve的呼吸愈发沉重，口中不断吐出些甜蜜的字句，像是“你嘴巴真甜” ，“你就喜欢舔鸡巴，嗯？”听见小荡妇这个词，他就拱起背，屁股又翘高了一点。

下巴开始酸痛，这时Steve的手指插进他的头发以作固定，阴茎一点点进入他的喉管。他努力保持着呼吸，抬眼去看，那人半阖着眸、嘴巴微张，喘息诱人至极，这景色给了他无限动力，铆足了劲想要把他吸出来。

可惜没能成功，男人发觉他的异状就停了下来，小心翼翼地抽身，拨开他脸上汗湿的黑发。“你还想要我继续这么干你的嘴吗？” 他问道。

“今晚我是你的，”Bucky舔了下唇。“你大可以为所欲为。”

“但你喜欢吗？”Steve追问道。

他把脸贴上去，“你做的一切我都喜欢。”

某种静默无声的交流。然后Steve吻了他，他狠狠地回吻，两具身体纠缠在一起，激烈地索求彼此，在外人看来就好像是争夺支配地位的一场搏斗。最后，Steve把Bucky摁倒在床垫上，控制住他的手腕，现在他可以想亲就亲，可以来一个剧烈的舌吻，也可以在Bucky够不着的地方逗引他。Bucky勉强拽着他，然后低下头，嘴撇了起来。

“我一直以为男妓不接吻呢。”Steve投下一个怀疑的眼神。

“你要我做什么都行。你想吻我，就可以吻我。”Bucky挺起下半身，皮革直接磨蹭着他的阴茎。

Steve咬紧嘴唇呻吟着，“操。”

“我要做什么才能让你射啊？”

“我一晚上只射一次。”Steve低头，舔了下他的脸颊。“简直像那种密宗式的东西，你知道的。只有一次，但那是你能想到的最他妈棒的高潮。”

“我硬得不行了，”Bucky不禁呜咽，下半身又拱了拱。“操我。”

“等我准备好了就干你，”他答应着，一个翻身下了床，“先躺好。”

Bucky躺好了，看着Steve从包里拿出眼罩。他激动得有点不知所措。

“抬头。”Bucky仰起头，质地轻柔的蒙眼布盖住他的眼睛。很快，所有的光线就都消失了，随之而来的是其他感官仿佛敏锐了千百倍。Steve站起身，向后退去，“手放在脑后别动。”

他照办，十指交叉，最大程度上遵从Steve的指示。每条神经都活跃起来了。他感觉浑身上下的汗毛纷纷竖立，乳头硬得像小石子，阴茎更是胀得难以忍受。

终于有什么东西接触到身体了——他吓得几乎往后一蹦。那东西轻飘飘软绵绵的，一根羽毛？“我怕痒。”他对着黑暗的虚空说。

“现在呢。”他的喉咙里发出低吼。羽毛在他腋窝附近轻盈地打着转，顺着身体往下飘，Bucky扭动着身子避开，胳膊仍乖乖放在脑袋后面。

羽毛划过锁骨，沿分明的腹肌线条一路下滑，搔了下肚脐，又原路返回，横扫过一粒乳头。Bucky吞了口口水。那触碰太轻了，羽毛跳跃的那么快，直到他的背难耐地弓起来。

它忽隐忽现，好长时间都没再着陆，他已经完全猜不到下次会是哪里遭殃了。

是脚背。他猛地抬腿。“不公平，我说了怕痒。”

从Steve那里传来低低的笑声。

羽毛绕着膝盖，窸窸窣窣，在小腿上肆意游荡。他猛地拔腿，但羽毛飞快地向上移动，碰到了敏感的大腿嫩肉。掠过丁字裤边缘时他发出的几乎是一声哀鸣，绕啊，绕啊，它又去往另一端，那条腿也被骚扰了个够。

他的嘴已经彻底张开，剧烈地喘息着。

腿上轻飘飘的触感消失了，从空气的流动他能判断出Steve正在靠近。羽毛拂过他的下巴，拨弄着上头的胡茬。Bucky忍不住笑了起来，又马上咬住嘴唇。Steve再一次起身离开。

Bucky动了下腿。该死的，他想碰碰自己，起码缓解一些，然而一想到Steve接下来可能要做的事情，他的双手就继续牢牢地地贴在脑后。

咔哒一声之后，振动器低沉的嗡嗡声打破了寂静。

他的臀部绷紧，全身肌肉激动到战栗，阴茎吐着水，抬起屁股磨蹭床单，试图让那块该死的小皮革离开自己的身体。“哦，上帝。”振动棒刚碰到乳头下方，他就倒吸了一口气。

“手放回原来的地方。”可恶的调子像在唱歌。

乳头上的压力大了些。他瞥见过一次那东西，巨大而形状逼真的假阳具。他想象着那是Steve的阴茎，戳着，推着，然后——

“噢……”敏感的皮肤被狠狠刺激，他嘶声发出呻吟。

嗡鸣声立刻停止了。“你还好吗？”

“好得很，继续，我没事。”

“你确定？”

“当然。”他努力分辨Steve的方位，朝那儿扭着身子。“继续吧，求你了。”

Steve的手摸索过来摘掉眼罩，他眯起眼，男人正担心地瞧着他，眉蹙了起来。

好了，他现在知道人在哪儿了，只要稍稍抬脸就能亲吻到的位置。“我很好。”他又告诉他一遍，抽出一只汗津津的手拉回眼罩，然后双手在脑后放好。等待着。阴茎硬得发痛。

“好吧。”Steve确实打开了开关，却没重新放到他的身体上。相反，他俯下身，衬衫擦过赤裸的胸膛，吻了吻他。

好吧，这可比按摩棒让人饥渴多了。

当然，在Steve缓缓拉下丁字裤之后那都不算什么了。“啊，”他呻吟着，“来吧，来吧，终于。”

他暴露在微凉的空气中，但仍然硬的好像石头。Steve勾着丁字裤一点点往下扯，咔哒声伴着一声低鸣，大号的假阳具滑了进去。经过拳交后那个穴口现在还很松软，它几乎没遇到任何抵抗。Bucky膝盖颤抖着，脚趾蜷曲起来。“啊，操。”他努力挤出一句呻吟。

假阳具在他体内振动，以一个很低的频率。Steve缓慢地操纵着它进出。“喜欢吗？下流的小妓女就爱这种大家伙，嗯哼？”

“操，”Bucky大口喘着气，“操，太好了。我希望你也在里头……你的屌绝对有马那么大，操。”

“先等等，”Steve答应着，让假阳具滑到更深处，调成更高的频率。他自己则伏到Bucky双腿之间，直接含住了整条阴茎。

Bucky讲不出话了。他体内绞缠着巨大的振动棒，嘴里不断冒出无意义的字眼，湿漉漉的快感涌过全身，直冲阴茎，伴着最后一声叫喊，他射了，深深射进Steve的喉咙里，努力克制着不去揪扯头发。

震动停止了，Steve吐出他的阴茎，把假阳具也一道拔了出去。

“啊，操。”Bucky畅快地吐息，整个人瘫成一滩。他没摘眼罩，希望Steve来帮他。

“感觉好吗？”Steve贴着他耳朵小声问。

“嗯—嗯哼。”他偏过头亲亲他的胡茬，用胳膊搂住他的脖子，鼻子也凑过去蹭了蹭。舌头舔上去的感觉好像砂纸一样。

“看看你，天生的婊子，”Steve在他颈窝里低吟。“这么快又硬了。”

“我能这么干一整晚，”Bucky自信地说，“一整晚。”

眼罩滑落，Bucky眯缝着眼去看眼前俊美的面容。短暂的几分钟里他差点忘了这张脸有多么性感，尤其是眼带笑意的时刻。“我正是这样计划的。”

播放列表里的音乐响彻整晚。他们用上了各种你能想象到的姿势：后入；传教士；Bucky四肢着地趴伏在床上，Steve紧挨着墙；跪在地板上，膝盖和脸颊都擦伤了——Steve光着身子给他包扎伤口，“我知道你靠这张脸维持生计，”说着他在伤口处抹上药膏，终于脱掉了那件该死的衬衫。然后他们继续，房间各个角落都留下了做爱的痕迹，Bucky射了一次一次又一次，两个多小时后他浑身都软的像果冻一样，一条腿被Steve抬过头顶，几乎快把他劈成两半了，呕吐物一样的橘色好像要爆炸似的，最后，最后，Steve终于高潮了。

尽管这已经是Bucky的第五次高潮——还是第六次？——每一次都无法同眼下Steve身体传过来的巨大颤栗相比。它只是持续喷涌，量多到从屁眼里溢出来、滴到地板上。20秒，30秒，他恍惚中甚至觉得这不会有尽头，Steve颤抖着呢喃，“我爱你，操，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你”，他可能还得继续这么念叨一小时。

他终于跌坐下来，精疲力尽，阴茎滑出Bucky体内。“真的太他妈棒了。”

“值三百八十美元吗？”Bucky吻着他的鼻尖问。

Steve笑了，“当然，我的小婊子。”

Bucky把自己缩进他怀里。

“角色扮演……真的，咱们最好多来几次，”Steve感叹，“操，我都不知道你能说的那么顺口。”

“男妓？”Bucky狡黠地笑起来，“你喜欢着呢，嗯哼？”

“呃……还有那条火辣透顶的丁字裤？操，我做什么才能让你再穿一回？”

“你出多少钱？”

温柔的低笑。Steve打了个呵欠，Bucky也跟着打了一个。“下次玩什么？”

“那副手铐，我想到不少好主意……”


End file.
